Problem: The following line passes through point $(-7, 8)$ : $y = -\dfrac{17}{16} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(-7, 8)$ into the equation gives: $8 = -\dfrac{17}{16} \cdot -7 + b$ $8 = \dfrac{119}{16} + b$ $b = 8 - \dfrac{119}{16}$ $b = \dfrac{9}{16}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{9}{16}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{17}{16} x + \dfrac{9}{16}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-7, 8)$